Devices for learning to play billiards are known in the art. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,120, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. Targeting devices help players recognize the proper point on a target ball to strike with a cue ball to propel the target ball toward a target or pocket in the table. Some targeting devices lie flat on the billiards table so that the cue ball and target balls can roll over the surface of the targeting device. Targeting devices of this type are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The targeting device shown in FIG. 1 has an oval shape that is twice as long as it is wide. The width of 21/4 inches is equal to the diameter of a standard target ball. The length of 41/2 inches is equal to the combined diameters of the target ball and a standard cue ball. It should be noted that many billiards tables are designed to use a cue ball that is slightly smaller in diameter than the target balls. The targeting device is made of plastic and has a thickness of about 0.010 mils. The upper and lower surfaces of the device are flat with a relatively smooth finish. The upper surface depicts an area for holding the target ball, an area for aiming the cue ball and an arrow for pointing it at the intended target.
The holding area includes a 21/4 inch diameter alignment ring that extends from one side or edge of the targeting device to the other. When viewed from above, the perimeter of the target ball should line-up with the ring. The player can use the ring to align the target ball over a small 1/4 inch diameter centering hole located at the center of the alignment ring. The hole receives the target ball and further aligns it on the upper surface of the targeting device. The small size of the hole renders it difficult to see when the ball is placed over it. The ball engages and rests on the sides of the hole. The engagement of the ball with the sides of the hole causes the ball to slide or roll into the hole so that a central axis of the ball is aligned through a center of the hole. The weight of the ball also depresses the targeting device into the felt surface of the table, as discussed below.
The aiming area includes a 21/4 inch diameter aiming ring that abuts the alignment ring. The aiming ring also extends from one side or edge of the targeting device to the other. A bullseye is depicted at a center of the aiming ring. The center of the bullseye is located 21/4 inches from the center of the centering hole. This distance is equal to the combined radii of the standard target and cue balls. The aiming area also depicts several lines or aiming guides that fan out from the bullseye. These lines are intended to aid the player in determining the direction the cue ball will travel after striking the target ball.
The arrow is depicted by two spaced apart lines that form a shaft of the arrow and two triangles that form a head of the arrow. The shaft extends from the bullseye to the centering hole. The arrowhead is located in an outer half of the holding area. When the targeting device is placed on the table, the arrow is aligned to point at the intended target. The target ball is then placed on the centering hole. In theory, when the player aims the cue ball at the bullseye, the cue ball should strike the target ball at the correct point and propel the target ball in the direction of the arrow.
FIG. 2 shows a similar targeting device with the outer half of the holding area and the arrowhead removed. The targeting device is 21/4 inches wide and 33/8 inches long. The targeting device does not contain a centering hole and the ball does not rest on the holding area. Instead, a V-shaped notch is provided to accommodate an area of the ball just above the felt surface of the table. The V-shaped notch allows the player to place the targeting device under the target ball without lifting the ball. The player slides the notch under the target ball until it stops or the notch is snug against the ball. The notch is intended to assist the player in aligning the bullseye a proper distance from the ball.
One problem with conventional targeting devices is that the bullseye is located at the center of the aiming area. The cue ball must travel across and roll over half the surface of the aiming area before striking the target ball. This can compromise the intended path of the cue ball before it strikes the target ball. Under normal playing conditions, the weight of the cue and target balls compress and sink slightly into the soft felt surface of the table. The targeting device is relatively light in weight, does not compress the felt and lays flat on the surface of the table. The cue ball must ride up onto the elevated surface of the targeting device and travel across its surface before striking the target ball. Although the targeting device is relatively thin, the cue ball must still lift out of its depression in the felt and up onto the surface of the targeting device. This riding up or lifting of the cue ball can cause it to move off path or alter its speed. Any change in path of the cue ball caused by the targeting device is accentuated by the distance the cue ball has to travel across the device before striking the target ball. The farther the cue ball moves along its altered path before striking the target ball, the farther away the cue ball will be from the correct point when it strikes the target ball. The further the cue ball move across the disk to get to the intended point of contact with the target ball, the less reliable the device is as an aid for making shots.
Another problem with conventional targeting devices is that the cue ball does not grip the smooth surfaces of the device to the degree it grips the soft felt surface of the table. The change in gripping action can cause the cue ball to slip on the targeting device, which can alter its path of travel. The change in gripping can also cause the cue ball to spin or roll differently when traveling across the targeting device. The change in path of travel and spin of the cue ball are particularly relevant when back, top or side spin, otherwise known as English, is applied to the cue ball. Again, the further the distance the cue ball travels across the targeting device, the greater the change in path or spin of the cue ball before it strikes the target ball, and the less reliable the device is as an aid for making shots.
A further problem with conventional targeting devices is that they can be difficult to handle when aligning them under the target ball. No area is provided for handling the device when sliding it under the target ball and rotating the arrow at the target. The relatively narrow width of the device encourages a player to handle it near its center which can obstruct the player's view of the arrow or shaft, and result in a misalignment of the device.
A still further problem with conventional targeting devices is that in many shot situations the devices do not provide a reliable visual aid for aligning it under the target ball. For example, when the target ball is located near the center of the table, the player is unable to view the ball from directly above to align the perimeter of the ball with the alignment ring. Children may be unable to perform this task no matter where the target ball is located on the table. In addition, the V-shaped notch of the device shown in FIG. 2 does not correspond to the size and circular shape of the ball, and does not provide a good visual aid for aligning the device. This renders the device difficult to align in many game situations.
A still further problem with conventional targeting devices is that the notch does not provide a reliable structure for accurately aligning the device under the target ball. The V-shaped notch shown in FIG. 2 does not physically correspond to the shape of the ball just above the surface of the table. The V-shaped notch has straight sides that engage a single point or part of the curved shape of the ball. This reduces the amount of contact area between the sides of the notch and the surface of the ball when snugging the device against the ball. The reduction in contact area reduces the amount of feel the player has when snugging the device into place. The player may think he or she is snugging the device the same amount each time, but is actually positioning the bullseye a different distance from the ball for each shot. This lack of consistency in aligning the device with the ball renders it less useful as a reliable aid for making shots.
Another problem with some conventional targeting devices is that they require the player to lift the target ball and place it on the targeting device. This not only disrupts the game, but requires the target ball to travel across the surface of the targeting device before making contact with the felt surface of the table. For the reasons stated above, this contact can compromise the intended path, spin or speed of the ball.
Another problem with conventional targeting devices is that they have a relatively thin and flimsy construction. This flimsy construction renders it difficult to align under the target ball without inadvertently hitting and moving the target ball, and disrupting the course of play.
Another problem with conventional targeting devices is that the bullseye can be difficult to focus on because it is surrounded by other markings. The bullseye in the device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is surrounded by a number of fan-like lines that can confuse a novice player. These types of distractions can be particularly annoying in a dimly lit or smoke filled room.
The various features of the present invention overcome all of these problems.